


You've got mail (Art)

by rosenlight



Category: Glee
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenlight/pseuds/rosenlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover Art for "You've got mail" by Flannery Flame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've got mail (Art)

**Author's Note:**

> Fic is Italian, sorry :V  
> [You can find it on my tumblr here](http://rosenlight.tumblr.com/post/67969394148/cover-art-for-youve-got-mail-by-flanneryflame)
> 
> It was fun to draw these two. I'm not the greatest fan of them, but I find them sweet and working on this story gave me the chance to try and draw them for once. :^)
> 
> If you are Italian or can read Italian, give it a try, you may like it!


End file.
